


***

by Kk_tze



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>От первого убийства в Нибельхейме, когда Клауд проткнул Сефирота со спины - у того остался шрам.</p></blockquote>





	1. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От первого убийства в Нибельхейме, когда Клауд проткнул Сефирота со спины - у того остался шрам.

Клауд едва слышно вздыхает, выползая из-под Сефирота, и укладывается щекой на его спине. Раз за разом ему уже не так интересно гордо вскидывать подбородок, демонстрируя собственную независимость: «Если будет надо, я снова тебя убью». Сефирот никогда не обращал на это внимание, хотя ему нравится наблюдать за Клаудом и его попытками.  
\- Твое место подле меня, - сказал он в самый первый раз, и на этом дискуссия была закрыта, с его стороны. Чужое желание оспаривать ему было не интересно, как и удары - попытка переключить внимание.  
Сейчас Клауд занят единственным видимым доказательством того, что Сефирот неправ: шрам, тонкой ровной линей по спине. Он гипнотизирует, не позволяя отвлечься, и пальцы словно сами по себе гладят и гладят тонкую, неровную кожу рубца. Других у Сефирота не осталось.  
Отметины на теле Клауда не значат ровным счетом ничего. Даже то, что он с филигранной точностью дважды нанес одну и туже рану, пропоров старую - совершенно не занимает Сефирота.  
Он следит за Клаудом краем глаза, когда идея улыбкой отражается на его лице.  
Неожиданно-резкая боль заставляет вскинуться.  
\- У меня тоже будет любимый шрам.


	2. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Губы Клауда и острие Масамуне.

Хмурое небо, ветер безжалостно бьет в лицо, и Клауд вынужден закрыть глаза. Фенрир, ощетинившись пустыми вкладками под мечи, замирает рядом с проржавевшим Бастером. Остов, еще одно доказательство того, что Зак Фейр существовал, существовал своим учителем Анджилом Хьюли. Клауд ежится: он сам выбрал это место.  
Геостигмы больше нет, но клетки Дженовы все еще в нем. Они ждут и не позволяют забыть.  
В хороводе ночей из пустого тягучего забытья к нему приходит тень, бирюзовыми яркими всполохами. Клауд привык не просыпаться.   
\- Ты звал меня, - в голосе Сефирота, пожалуй, удивление.  
Клауд слушает, как хлопают полы плаща под порывами ветра, и чувствует первый привкус сомнений. Сефирот не сводит с него глаз, обходя по кругу, сокращая дистанцию. Ему не нужен ответ.  
\- Диктовать условия? - уголки губ подрагивают в усмешке, - без оружия.   
Так, словно добавил: маленький, глупый Клауд.   
Развенчанный Бог, не допускающий даже мысли о своей неправоте, о том, что цели не достичь.  
Взмах катаны, и острие Масамуне замирает в миллиметре от губ Клауда. Все, что он собирался сказать, перестает иметь смысл. Защищать Тифу, не позволить уничтожить планету.. Сефирот еще в прошлый раз щедро позволил ему решать судьбу Геи.   
«Как ты хочешь.» Воспоминания тянут на дно.  
«Где твоя честь? О чем ты мечтаешь?» - Зак.  
«Они справятся сами, оставь.» - чужой, незнакомый голос. Нет, мягкой вездесущей Аэрис, удивляющейся тому, что все называют ее мамой.  
\- Ты исполнишь все, что я хотел, - поворот клинка, и Клауд приходит в себя от сказанного, целуя холодный металл. Он, подрагивая, гудит от вложенной в него силы, - опускает взгляд и в легком оцепенении ведет глазами до гарды.   
\- Со мной опасно, - Ладонь в перчатке прижимается к щеке Клауда.   
Возмущение и сжатые кулаки - мгновенная реакция, но меча нет. Сефирот коротко смеется, возвращаясь к тому, что когда то умел.   
\- Друг без друга мы не умрем, - поворачивается и уходит прочь - черно-белый негатив сияющей тени.


	3. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> легкий шантаж Ценгом Руфуса

\- Я в инвалидном кресле, - Руфус касается повязки, закрывающей глаз, без слов добавляя и это в список.  
\- Я могу не вернуться со следующей миссии..  
С Ценгом никогда не понятно всерьез он или нет, но Руфус не верит, потому что вутаец словно ходит мимо пуль и взрывов.  
Из кратера выбирается один вертолет и только двое турков: "мы потеряли с ними связь, босс". Руфус набирается терпения и ждёт. Не Верит. Пока Кададж не швыряет ему под ноги два перепачканных кровью бейджа-пропуска - только рука стискивает подлокотник.  
Ценг появляется в тот момент, когда жизнь Руфуса, как курс акций, стремительно летит вниз.   
Теперь и Ценг красуется повязкой, а кресло для него - роскошь. Снова задание.  
\- Еще один такой же успешный шантаж.. - президент Шинра в ярости, - можешь быть уверен, я найду способ вернуть тебя даже из лайфстрима!  
В этом Ценг не сомневается ни секунды, а потом придется разбираться с очередным порождением лабораторий корпорации.


	4. Dream on

Взгляд. Клауд вздрагивает, словно это произошло секунду назад, и они сейчас поедут в Нибельхайм.  
Сефирот впервые заметил его. Сначала хотелось засиять, как только что вкрученная лампочка, а потом… разорваться от невозможности выбрать: то ли прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь пол, потому что взгляд смущал, и хотелось бежать без оглядки, или остаться стоять под ним вечно от того, что внутри все ухнуло вниз, засосало под ложечкой от непонятного предвкушения и кожа покрылась мурашками. Клауд готов был, как угодно вывернуться, чтобы это повторилось еще хотя бы раз, но Сефироту никогда, даже на йоту, не было до него дела. А потом все пошло прахом.   
Клауд опускает голову и закусывает губу, вспоминая.   
Именно поэтому, едва появляется возможность, он первым делом обвиняет Сефирота:  
\- Ты так ничего и не понял!  
Злость застилает глаза и хочется ударить его побольнее, чтобы почувствовал то же бессилие, сопровождавшее Клауда эти два года, каждый гребаный день.  
Снова дрожь вдоль позвоночника и слабость теплой волной – теперь Сефирот еще и улыбается.  
У Клауда звенит в ушах. Отчаянье, ему предлагают отчаянье! Что бы Он мог знать об этом?!  
\- Я не хочу остаться только воспоминанием!  
«Нет!» - мысленно кричит Клауд, но поздно. Сефирот не дает ему даже шанса, и остается только подхватить падающего Кададжа.   
Выстрел Язу, как благословение, только снова: «нет».   
Клауд хочет разрыдаться.  
И когда, наконец, дети и их счастливые родители убираются восвояси, друзья перестают улыбаться и орать что-то поздравительное, он уходит к себе, точнее в их с Тифой комнату, ложится на свою кровать. Взгляд, взгляд и улыбка - его мечты стало немножко больше и до отвратительного мало.   
Клауд стонет, приоткрыв рот и зажмурившись - сейчас ему этого вполне достаточно. Он сильнее натягивает на себя одеяло, оставляя наружу макушку. Только ведь так хочется, чтобы это была не собственная ладонь. Рука, затянутая в перчатку. Бесцеремонно, не думая о его, Клауда, комфорте, вышибая всякое желание сопротивляться, чтобы все, что он мог себе позволить – цепляться за ремень на груди Сефирота и не сметь отвести глаз от наглого, не отпускающего взгляда. Для него это уже слишком: с придушенным всхлипом, - не хватало еще, чтобы услышала Тифа, - кончает себе на живот.  
О большем Клауд не смеет даже думать.


	5. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На песню Раммштайн Fuhre Mich

Клауд давно принял факт присутствия Сефирота, неотъемлемой частью своего существования. И все могло бы катиться своим чередом, став частью серых привычных будней: Тифа, дети, 7ое небо и локальные апокалипсисы, каждый раз возвращающие Клауда к жизни. Только Сефирот не был настроен ни на что подобное, лишь согласившись бесконечно принимать поражение, иногда устало отбивая рукой нацеленный на него меч и оставляя Клауда одного. Цикл, который нельзя прервать, выиграв или проиграв.  
На этот раз Сефирот превзошел самого себя: ни привычного плаща, ни прочей экипировки. Сегодня не будет сражений.  
Этот момент рано или поздно должен был наступить. Клауд изо всех сил гнал от себя мысли о нем. Взгляд в сторону, опущенная голова - попытка остаться непричастным.  
Сефирот только усмехается и берется пальцами за язычок молнии на вязаной безрукавке Клауда. Тянет вниз, не сводя глаз с щедро предоставленной для любования шеи. Кофта ему уже не интересна – она так и остается не до конца расстегнутой. Ветер играет с ней, забираясь под, и заставляет ежиться, а соски напрячься.   
Сефирот снимает ремни один за другим, не удосужившись подумать о застежках. Тонкий вельвет в его руках, как изощренная ласка: движение вниз, поглаживание, - сжать сильнее и потянуть. Клауд смотрит во все глаза, как полоска ткани скользит между пальцами Сефирота.   
И все, что происходит дальше, это очередной виток цикла. Каждый вздох Клауда, каждый его стон - капитуляция. Сефирот не собирается завоевывать, но нежности его никто не учил.  
\- Больно, - утверждает он.  
Клауд поднимает взгляд и смотрит, смотрит на Сефирота.  
\- Значит, я буду терпеть, - от вызова в его словах внутри Сефирота мягкой волной поднимается ощущение, названия которому он не знает. Одно резкое и бесконечно плавное движение, и Клауд напрягается под ним, молча, закрыв глаза, только тонкая струйка крови из прокушенной губы. Дышит коротко, будто перебежками, задерживает дыхание, пока Сефирот рукой придерживает за затылок, поглаживая пальцами. Подходящих слов он тоже не знает. Клауд сглатывает и постепенно расслабляется. Кивает, так и не сказав ничего.  
Принимает в себя выпад за выпадом, подстраивается и не желает отпускать, когда Сефирот отстраняется на мгновения, чтобы вернуться. И наконец, обнимает, стискивая в объятиях и выгибаясь, пока Сефирот жарко выдыхает ему в ухо его собственное имя. Краснеет немедля так, что пылают даже кончики ушей, когда замечает, что перепачкал их обоих спермой. Сефирот привычно усмехается и берет за руку, чтобы стереть ее его пальцами. Клауд мгновенно вспыхивает, как сухой хворост.  
\- Ты.. отсоси мне!  
\- Неужели ты думаешь для меня это проблема?  
\- Я не думаю!   
Сефирот негромко смеется и опрокидывает Клауда на смятую одежду. Опускается на колени перед ним и вздергивает под задницу вверх. Клауд вскрикивает, бесстыже просит: еще! - и даже находит в себе силы сказать: пожалуйста.. Сефирот прерывается, чтобы ухмыльнуться, и снова делает так, как хочется ему. Клауд хмурит светлые брови в ответ на отказ и поднимает взгляд, слишком поздно понимая, что сделал ошибку. Отвести глаза он уже не в силах: смотреть, как член скользит между чуть порозовевших губ Сефирота и словно в ответ, зачарованно, вести языком по своим, чувствовать, как сглатывает горлом, когда член упирается в мягкое небо. Клауд снова краснеет, кончая, потому что видит, как Сефирот прикрыл глаза.  
\- Когда-нибудь!.. – Клауд возится с пряжками ремней, глядя исподлобья Сефироту в спину.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - соглашается он. Для него не существует полумер.


	6. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> день присвоения Заку Солджера 2 класса.

\- Анджил! - Зак наконец-то находит его в зале для тренировок, - Анджил!  
\- Тебя можно поздравить? - отвлекается от упражнения тот. Хотя вопрос совершенно излишний, новоиспеченный Солджер второго класса Зак Фейр сияет, как новогодняя гирлянда. Его распирает от радости и чувства гордости за самого себя, и наверняка именно поэтому он, не сумев вовремя затормозить, на полной скорости врезается в Анджила и для полноты картины, будто нарочно, прижмается губами к губам Хьюли. Зак вскидывает взгляд, отчаянно краснея.  
\- Щенок, - хмыкает Анджил. Перегородка за его спиной, в которую их на радостях втемяшил Зак, гнется, но выдерживает.  
\- Я умею целоваться! - все еще дурея от повышения и только что случившегося, выпаливает Зак.  
Анджил, конечно, не поднимал этот вопрос, но заинтересован логическим вывертом.  
\- И я докажу!   
Брови Хьюли ползут вверх, потому что ответить он просто не успевает. Спустя несколько минут, Зак расстроено отстраняется:  
\- Ты не даешь мне доказать! - Фейр все еще полон решимости.  
Сдержать улыбку тяжело, а устоять перед натиском себе дороже.  
\- Хорошо, пошли.  
\- К-куда? - Зак совершенно сбит с толку.  
\- Пользоваться преимуществом положения Солджера первого класса.


	7. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рождество

Руфус задумчиво калечит лежащего перед ним пряничного человечка. Вот он лишился ручки, - Руфус ее только что съел, - а вот уже и ножки. Человечек смотрит на президента Шинры белыми глазурованными глазками и ждет дальнейшей участи. За окном Рождество. Башня Корпорации пуста, за исключением пары помещений, где сидят дежурные, которым не повезло в этом году.  
Дверь его кабинета распахивается, и на пороге появляется неизвестно что забывший тут Рено. Галстук спаниельим ухом болтается где-то в подмышке, рубашка расстегнута не как обычно сверху, а почему то снизу, пиджака нет и в помине.  
\- Никто не должен в эту ночь быть один! - провозглашает он, пересекая свободное пространство, и забирается с ногами на стол. Пряник так и не дождавшись, когда ему оторвут голову, погибает, раздавленный коленкой Рено. От рыжего турка пахнет можжевельником и несколько ярко красных ягод остролиста застряло в коротких взлохмаченных прядях. Он сокращает дистанцию еще немножко и цепляется соскользнувшей рукой за плечо Руфуса, неожиданно боднув под подбородок. Руфусу кажется, что еще немного и Рено кувыркнется, оказавшись головой под столом и ногами на его плечах.  
\- В Рождество нужно исполнять желания, - изрекает очередной постулат Рено, нагло подменяя понятия, - а я давно желаю, чтобы Президент трахнул меня на своем столе. Я весь год был примерным мальчиком.   
Руфус улыбается.  
\- С Рождеством, мистер Президент, - фальшиво поет Рено.


	8. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> день жестянщика.

Цуруги совсем не похож на Клауда. Если бы меч был живым или имел душу, можно было бы сказать, что он спокойный, рассудительный и чем то отдаленно напоминает Анджила Хьюли и его Бастард, но все таки моложе, маневренней. И Масамуне в отличие от Сефирота, смотрящего на Клауда сверху вниз, принимает его на равных.   
Катана напряженно звенит в первом столкновении и дальше словно сама стремится сойтись еще и еще, удержать натиск или в последний момент, скользнуть вдоль, пропуская удар. Кажется, она своевольно считает, что им с Цуруги мешают смешные и неинтересные хозяева, которые осыпают друг друга оскорблениями и яростными взглядами. Оставили бы их лучше одних, а сами занялись чем-нибудь другим.


	9. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День Парикмахера

Рено цокает языком и что-то бормочет себе под нос.  
\- Чува-ак, - наконец сдается он, - подстригись!  
\- Мне вполне, - откликается Руд, даже не отвлекаясь от закручивания какого-то болта на очередном устройстве, которое совершенно точно облегчит им жизнь.  
\- Ру-уд, ты скоро в дверь боком протискиваться будешь. За тебя не возьмется ни один парикмахер!  
\- Вот и отлично.  
Рено отстает, два блаженно спокойных и тихих дня Руд не слышит от своего напарника ни слова касательно собственной прически, которая так ему нравится тем, что живет своей собственной, независимой от него жизнью. На третий на стене появляется мишень, а стол Рено завален жвачкой. Руд только поднимает взгляд и снова утыкается в собственные дела. Полдня Рено провидит, жуя одну за другой и пуляя в портрет Руфуса Шинры из рогатки, в надежде промахнуться и попасть в напарника. Увы. Прекращает это безобразие Ценг, срочно отправляя Рено с заданием прочь из здания корпорации. А Руд с облегчением перестает делать вид, что его скосил внезапный приступ близорукости и радикулита.  
Возвращается напарник укомплектованным удвоенным энтузиазмом. Долго стоит за спиной Руда и сосредоточенно изучает его шевелюру с разных ракурсов.  
\- Йо!  
И снова исчезает с горизонта, являясь только утром с одобрением от Ценга на сборку «мега-мега, утльра-ультра» динамита непредсказуемой траекторией полета и повышенной зоной поражения.  
Не мешается Руду, сидя рядом на столе и болтая ногами. Подает необходимые детали и привычно рассуждает о выходном после сверхурочных. Пока не приходит время заканчивать работу, и Руд не протягивает руку за последней мелкой деталью.  
\- Ру-уд, ты не поверишь, но я случайно уронил ее.  
\- Достань.  
\- Я не знаю как. Она упала тебе на голову.. У нас же нет чего-нибудь типа магнита для неметаллических деталей, да? Значит, придется стричь! – победа, в голосе Рено звучит именно она.  
Он отдает всего себя ножницам и борьбе. Время идет, деталь не думает находится. Руд успевает усовершенствовать модель, предаться созерцанию графика, которым занимается Ценг, наблюдая, как кривая медленно, но верно ползет к строке: План перевыполнен на 100%. Рено пыхтит у него то за спиной, то с одного из боков.  
\- Чу-уувак, я устал. Давай оставим так. Мне нравится, а он все равно взорвется.  
Руд поднимается, отряхивая с себя состриженные волосы, и идет к выходу.  
\- Руд, Руд, ты куда? Обиделся что ли?  
Руд , молча, идет в сторону сортира.  
\- Напарник, эй! Ты же не топиться пошел? – Рено не отстает, - Эй, эй, эй! Не надо так радикально! Руд, не вздумай бриться налысо! Ну, вот..  
\- Теперь мне нравится так, - Руд проводит ладонью по голове, убирая деталь в карман и доставая темные очки.


	10. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Горячая крыша, подтаявшее мороженное.

Батонство. Рено называет это батонством, сначала ему нравилось слово матрасничество, но Руд сказал, что нет матраца - нет матрасничанья, и пришлось придумать замену.   
Дни текут лениво, никаких срочных дел только рутина, которая быстро заканчивается. Когда не надо часы в сутках толкутся, напирая друг на друга и мешая успеть всюду, а когда очень хочется ни один не поторопится. Рено валяется на нагретой крыше, иногда поглядывая на вход в здание корпорации, - вот и вся его смена. Руд обычно сидит на ступеньках возле приоткрытой двери пожарного выхода, в тени и относительной прохладе. Ему претит жара, и не устраивает привычка Рено греться, когда и так не продохнуть. Сейчас его темные очки как нельзя кстати, а Рено просто складывает ладони козырьком и ему хватает.  
Без острой необходимости Руд не покинет облюбованное место, чтобы выйти на солнцепек, поэтому за прохладной водой в бутылке Рено приходится каждый раз тащиться самому. Он попробовал подползать, но пуговицы отрывались с пугающей скоростью.  
\- Эй! Дзо-то!  
Руда не оказалось на привычном месте. Наверное, он ушел к автомату с напитками. Хоть бы сказал что ли, но в такую погоду из напарника наверняка даже клещами не вытянуть и слова. Рено просто вытягивает руку, упершись лбом в боковину распахнувшейся двери. Когда-нибудь Руд должен вернуться и спасти его от жажды.   
В подставленную ладонь кладут очень, очень холодное, так что почти немеют машинально сжавшие "добычу" пальцы. Мороженное, сливочное в шоколадной глазури и на палочке.  
Руд хмыкает в ответ на обалдевший взгляд. Рено аккуратно разворачивает шуршащую обертку и принимается смаковать, жмурясь и улыбаясь после каждого съеденного кусочка, абсолютно презрев обычное взаимодействие десерта с температурой окружающей действительности. Первая капля пачкает подбородок, срывается и исчезает в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Рено отслеживает ее путь пока возможно и почти успевает поймать ртом вторую, выше задрав руку с мороженным, - она падает ему на щеку. Теперь он торопится во всю, чтобы не потерять больше ни грамма. Руд вздыхает и достает из кармана пиджака салфетку.  
\- Руд, а больше у тебя нет? - Рено комкает ее в липкой ладони.  
\- Больше нет.  
\- Жаль. Почему нам не сказали дежурить там, где его продают? Я бы ел целый день.  
\- Потому и не сказали.  
Рено потягивается и закидывает руки за голову.  
\- Они дураки, напарник, потому что ты принес его сюда и теперь я полон энергии!  
День перестает быть томным.


	11. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на арт.  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/6/4/8/564821/69408606.jpg

Что такое смерть? То, к чему не получается привыкнуть, хотя, казалось бы, сколько уже можно?  
Руфус Шинра считает эту свою неспособность личным достижением. Каждый раз, пока Ценг докладывает об окончании очередного задания и о понесенных потерях, он не перестает ловить себя на том, что вдох обрывается на самом своем пике неприятным липким комом. Это то, что, по мнению Руфуса, отличает его от животных и экспериментов лаборатории Шинра. Со временем это превращается не больше, чем в ритуал: вдох, пауза, выдох и сожаления. В Корпорации слишком много тех, кого Руфус Шинра не знает даже по имени, поэтому и скорбь выдается оптом – десяти безымянным солдатам. «Имя твое неизвестно, подвиг твой записан в реестр успешных операций, компенсация выплачена строго в соответствии с тарифом.» Родным, если таковые имеются, отправлено письмо с причитающимися случаю соболезнованиями. Шаблоны сохранены среди стандартных файлов. Такое положение вещей льстит самолюбию Руфуса: он не чудовище, не тиран, не диктатор, он милостив к подданным своим, радеет о каждом, собирается даже возмещать нанесенный ущерб.  
\- Рено в критическом состоянии.  
Руфус сбивается с самолюбования, и ему кажется, что сейчас вместо выдоха он просто выплюнет легкие.  
На этот раз он не просто знает имя. Первое желание – взвалить всю вину на Руда и взыскать ее с Турка до последней капли. Неважно кто виноват, все должны быть мертвы, а Рено жив.  
\- Сейчас же уничтожить, стереть с лица планеты! – перед глазами словно пелена, а в ушах непонятный шум - чувство собственности недовольно. Оно сейчас заправляет всем. Руфус не слышит, что ему отвечает Ценг, просто нужно двигаться вперед, ему нет дела до того, что он не знает, куда именно. Нужно заставить всех сделать так, чтобы Рено… От него шарахаются в стороны, а двери едва успевают открываться, но они автоматические - им все равно перед кем это происходит.   
\- Вон. Все вон! – Руфус понятия не имеет, как он попал в палату Рено. Он опускается на неудобный стул под мерный шорох аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких. Турк такой же как всегда: ни ожогов, ни ран, только рядом с ним сейчас непривычно тихо. Даже во сне Рено крутился, сбивая одеяло и простынь в один неразделимый комок. Руфус понятия не имеет, почему рыжий Турк принял его авансы. По всему выходит, что Рено считал забавным спать с президентом. Это серьезно уязвляет самолюбие. Пока Рено всегда был под рукой – это не имело никакого значения, потому что Руфус был уверен: он в состоянии повлиять на строптивого Турка, не задумываясь, так ли это было на самом деле или Рено видел все иначе. А сейчас... время взяло и вышло, не поставив его в известность. Руфус Шинра может быть главным на этой гребаной планете, но всегда найдется сила, которая не задумается о его положении и сделает так, как ей угодно.   
\- Слышишь? Ты не можешь умереть, - эти слова сродни бессилию.  
Рено по-прежнему молчит, только аппарат пискнул, регистрируя скачок в череде сердечных сокращений.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - голос Руфуса звучит обиженно, совсем, как у ребенка, который лишился любимой игрушки.  
Часы спустя в ход пущены угрозы и шантаж. Состояние Рено по-прежнему остается неизменным. Руфус не привык, чтобы его настолько неприкрыто игнорировали. Впрочем, ему всегда казалось, что несмотря на внимание и выражение заинтересованности Рено слушает его вполуха и почти не придает значения его словам, находясь на своей волне. Внимание Рено концентрировалось на Руфусе только во время секса, в этом не оставалось никаких сомнений. Тут, пожалуй, его было даже чересчур.  
\- О да, о да, - пел Рено, - ты лучший!   
Но с таким же успехом Руфус мог бы просто полежать - Турк сам бы сделал за него, ну, абсолютно все. Так почему же Руфус Шинра опускает голову на белоснежную простынь и едва ли не в первый раз за свою жизнь просит:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
И как хорошо, что никто сейчас не произносит: он выкарабкается, наш Рено. Потому что Руфусу кажется, что он убил бы только за эту фразу. Наш? Рено его и только его! Он, не задумываясь, запретил бы отдавать Рено лайфстриму, если бы только это было возможно.  
Аппарат издает долгий писк и замолкает. Руфус давится воздухом, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает горечь. В палате появляется медперсонал, методично выполняет все необходимые процедуры, стараясь лишний раз не обращать на себя внимания. И, едва закончив, под тихий звук автоматических дверей снова оставляет их вдвоем.  
Руфусу хочется отправить их следом за Рено, собственноручно, каждого, прежде, чем он понимает, что грудная клетка Турка едва заметно поднимается и опускается. Системы жизнеобеспечения больше не нужны, мако или чем там еще напичкали Турка, сделали свое дело.   
Теперь Руфус знает, что такое облегчение. Осталось только вытрясти из Рено свою уверенность в том, что все это было не напрасно.


	12. ***

\- Оставайся в моих воспоминаниях, которым ты принадлежишь!   
\- Я не буду просто воспоминанием...  
Клауд даже подумать не мог, что Сефирот исчезнет, осыпавшись черными перьями, а внутри останется пустота. Каждая его попытка вела в никуда, в темное, лениво клубящееся, ничто. Можно было бы радоваться этому, ведь значит, что больше не придется убивать его, превозмогая боль. Больше никто не посмотрит в глаза, произнося:  
\- Давно не виделись, Клауд.  
Больше никто не увидит Клауда, которого долго не хотел видеть даже он сам. Сефирот просто сорвал лишнюю шелуху, не спрашивая разрешения, сколько бы Клауд не сопротивлялся.  
Сначала он увидел упрямство в едва заметно вздернутом подбородке, в сильнее сжавших рукоять меча пальцах и заставил показать, насколько упрямым Клауд может быть: раз за разом бросаться вперед несмотря на пульсирующие болью раны. Хочешь убить меня - убивай.  
Потом он почуял, что Клауд выносливей, чем кажется, и, захотев убедиться, что не ошибся, убил Аэрис. Клауд сжал зубы и сделал еще один шаг, ближе к Сефироту, чтобы убить. Так ему казалось, так он хотел, чтобы ему казалось.   
Потом пришел черед силы. Сефирот ждал, не моргая глядя на Клауда, пока удар за ударом сменяли друг друга. Клауд не хотел быть сильным, он хотел, чтобы ему позволили слабость, но Сефирот считал иначе, и Клауду пришлось убить.  
С каждой встречей, с каждым появлением в жизни Клауда Сефирот словно раздевал его, лишая того, что ему мешало. Им обоим мешало. Как цветочный бутон, иногда лаской касаясь нежного лепестка. Но Клауд даже не замечал этого. И даже после победы он продолжал сопротивляться .   
Сефирот показал ему, что у него есть гордость.   
Но желание сильнее гордости. На этот раз Клауд упирался отчаянней всего, упрямо отворачиваясь от правды. Сефирот не был готов ждать долго. Геостигма стала напоминанием о нем. И чем старательней Клауд не обращал внимание, тем больше его тело принадлежало Сефироту.   
Пока терпеть, сдерживаясь, стало невыносимо даже наедине с собой, в пустой церкви.   
Сефирот смотрит на стоящего перед ним Клауда - он доволен. Сейчас Клауд абсолютно обнажен под его взглядом, хотя одежда все еще скрывает его тело.   
“Я придумал замечательный подарок для тебя...”  
“Подарить тебе отчаяние?..”  
“..отнять то, что тебе дороже всего…”  
Клауд пока не понимает, но снова сопротивляется, как и прежде. Сефирот не хочет его стыдливо прикрывающегося руками, поэтому он уходит, оставляя Клауда совсем одного, забирая даже воспоминания о себе… выполняя его просьбу, так, как ему хочется.  
Хочешь убить меня - убей сначала себя.


	13. ***

Анджил прислоняется спиной к стене. Очередной убитый монстр валяется в нескольких шагах, Зака по-прежнему где-то носит.   
Плечо саднит, кровь едва ощутимо течет вниз - всего лишь царапина. Анджил заканчивает очищать меч от слизи и желчи убитой твари, прикрывает глаза и медленно откидывает голову назад. Ему нужно время, совсем немного, прежде, чем он поднимется и отправится дальше.  
Тишину нарушает встревоженный вопль:  
\- Эй! Анджил! Анджил, ты меня слышишь?!  
\- Слышу, - Анджил не поворачивается на голос, только едва заметно морщится, когда его пихают в плечо.  
\- Все нормально, бывало и хуже.  
Зак улыбается, но от чего-то привычно пошутить у него не получается.   
\- Я сейчас, - Анджил наконец-то открывает глаза, его безрукавка потемнела от крови там, где когти серьезно задели бок, но Зак этого не видит. И нет никакой необходимости рассказывать ему об этом.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - выдавливает, сидящий перед ним на коленях..   
"..Мальчишка" - думает Анджил.   
Зак сжимает кулаки, словно пытается придать уверенности своим словам и убедить Анджила.  
Анджила не нужно убеждать, он и сам все прекрасно знает.  
\- Будет.   
"Когда-нибудь обязательно", - мысленно заканичивает он, - "не здесь и не скоро".   
Пора.   
Зак порывается помочь ему подняться, Анджил только хмыкает.  
\- Я же с тобой!  
\- Горе ты луковое, - Анджил качает головой в ответ.  
\- Зато твое, - не остается в долгу Зак.  
С этим не поспоришь.


	14. ***

У Зака отчаянно горят щеки. Ему даже кажется, что они уже начали дымиться.  
Движения Анджила он даже не увидел, просто мгновение спустя тренировка неожиданно закончилась и его приперли к стенке.  
\- Я же не железный, - в тоне, которым это сказано ему на ухо нет ни намека на попытку соблазнения. Просто негромкая констатация факта. Только мурашки все равно бегут по коже и Зак прикусывает губу.  
\- Кто тебя надоумил?  
Ведь не Заку же пришла в голову идея использовать виртуальный полигон, чтобы заняться сексом.  
Зак смотрит исподлобья и молчит, только отрицательно мотает головой.   
\- Не скажешь значит? - Анджил ухмыляется и в этой ухмылке Заку чуется неладное.  
Ответ Солджеру на самом деле не так уж и нужен. А вот отдуваться придется и начинать предстоит здесь и сейчас.   
И Зак снова вздрагивает. Для него это было игрой, которая начинается со слов "слабо?" Задор, азарт и, конечно, Анджил, всегда такой серьезный и сосредоточенный, что хочется добиться от него, ну, хоть улыбки. Да и вообще, просто хочется его до звезд перед глазами.   
Зак иногда мечтает об увольнительной. Одной на двоих. Ну и.. тут он обычно краснеет, а потом мысленно выпаливает продолжение.  
Анджил меняет захват, и Зак получает звонкий шлепок по заднице.  
\- Не дрейфь, - подбадривает он сам себя.  
\- Я не собираюсь откусывать тебе голову, - негромко смеется Анджил, и Зак мгновенно расслабляется.   
\- Только разложу тебя на этом полу и хорошенько трахну, - Зак роняет челюсть, - а потом мы продолжим тренировку, повысив уровень сложности.   
\- Ты садист, - произносит он с обреченностью осужденного на казнь.  
\- Буду нежен, - фыркает Анджил в ответ.


	15. ***

Зак валяется на кровати, закинув руки за голову, а ноги на тумбочку. Сегодня он может с чувством, толком и расстановкой бездельничать. Это ли не прекрасно? Нет. Долго находиться на одном месте выше его сил и возможностей и через полчаса его сносит с места. Просто шляться по пустым коридорам или оттачивать удары - не вариант. Зак сопит и хмурится. Ведь Анджил должен быть ему рад, разве нет? Не может не быть рад! И он бегом бежит в сторону, где в это время дня можно найти любимого наставника.  
Бум-бум-бум-бум-бум.  
Либо по лестнице спускается стадо слонопотамов, удравших из лаборатории, либо Зак.   
Анджил думает: закрыть книгу сразу или сделать вид, что Зак ему не мешает?   
Ему нравится заставлять мальчишку смущаться собственной порывистости. Он только смотрит исподлобья пока Зак штурмует его увлеченность чтением, сначала просто не замечая за потоком слов и идей, которые будет великолепно осуществить, потому что для них сейчас самое-самое время, он-то точно знает.  
Зак замолкает, думает.. и влезает с головой и плечами в личное пространство Анджила, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
\- Анджи-ил, я же тебе не мешаю, да? Так слушай..  
Анджил следит за ним краем глаза. Конечно, он давно ничего не читает, но должны же быть у него маленькие слабости. И его слабость сейчас вертится перед столом ужом. Ему нравится позволять себе в конце концов соглашаться на авантюру и с тяжким вздохом захлопывать книгу.  
\- Зак я читал и собирался добраться сегодня до третьей части. Это еще 254 страницы мелким шрифтом.  
Зак стоит перед ним и осознает эту важную мысль, но прежде, чем успевает скукситься, Анджил со смешком протягивает ему руку и втаскивает на стол.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, а то ты лопнешь или свернешь себе шею, что более вероятно.   
Зак довольно лыбится, устраиваясь на спине, и смотрит на Анджила снизу вверх. Заниматься делами только так, как правильным считает Анджил, а вот отдыхать.. это у Зака получается лучше.


	16. ***

\- Вагина, - бухает Зак и Анджил от неожиданности останавливается, получая рукоятью заковского меча в лоб.  
\- О-ой, я что подумал вслух?  
\- Интересные у тебя мысли во время тренировки, - Анджил отбирает у ученика меч и прикладывает холодный металл к гудящему лбу.  
\- Это не то, о чем ты подумал!  
\- Это не я думал, а ты.  
\- Вообще я тебя планировал соблазнить, - Зак зажимает себе рот обеими руками и смотрит на наставника круглыми глазами.  
Анджил склоняет голову, что-то прикидывая в уме.  
\- Вагиной? - он не знает смеяться ему или пойти поискать таблеток от головной боли.  
\- У меня ее нет, - жалобно и как-то полупридушенно сообщает Зак.  
Анджил все же не выдерживает и смеется.  
\- Было бы странно, если бы она у тебя обнаружилась. Так и чем ты собирался меня соблазнять?  
Нет, так легко Заку не отделаться.   
\- Ну-уу, - тянет он, - я не знаю, я пока только результат придумал, т.е. тот, который я бы хотел.   
Анджил вскидывает брови, понятно, что ему положено было, если не капитулировать, то по крайней мере принять авансы.  
\- Предложить тебе начать?  
Зак икает, уставившись на него.  
\- Это будет нечестно, ты же уже все знаешь!  
\- И виноват в этом стало быть тоже я?  
Ответить Зак не успевает, потому что Анджил обнимает его одной рукой за плечи и, хмыкнув в самые губы, целует.  
\- Ну? Результат годится?  
\- Д-да, - Зак полностью дизориентирован в пространстве. Такого можно было ожидать от кого угодно, но от Анджила? Он спит и сейчас вот-вот проснется. Кровь прокатывается горячей волной по всему телу и сначала слабеют колени, а потом она мягко, но весьма ощутимо приливает назад к голове, оглушая.  
\- А-аа, а дальше?  
\- В другой раз или ты хочешь, чтобы я за тебя все-все сделал сам?


	17. ***

Зак сидит на подоконнике и возит пальцем по стеклу. Зак болеет. Солджеры, напичканные Мако под завязку, не чувствительны ни к одному из известных видов возбудителей. Над неизвестными в поте лица трудится весь отдел доктора Ходжо. Но тем ни менее на лицо все симптомы: вялость, апатия..  
"Теплый нос" - мысленно добавляет в список Анджил. Уже вторые сутки он не слышал от своего подопечного ни одной бредовой идеи, не видел даже проблеска ее. Вся настырность испарилась, не оставив и следа. За окном льет сплошными потоком. Лужи вскипают пузырями, но толку от них никакого, прекращаться дождь похоже не намерен.  
Анджил - не Зак, он не сумеет ни встряхнуть, ни развеселить, только вытряхнуть.. душу. А самое, пожалуй, главное он понятия не имеет какого Бахамута происходит. Зак смотрит в окно, Анджил на Зака третий час к ряду.   
\- У них там жизнь, - неожиданно нарушает тишину Зак, - а мы тут.   
"Влюбился он что ли?" - хмурится Анджил.  
\- Давай-ка, пойдем, - он приглашающе кивает, - ко мне.   
\- А что мы будем делать? - Зак отрывается от запотевшего окна, на котором только что нарисовал замок с башнями и стрельчатыми окнами.  
\- У меня есть идея.  
К концу четвертой сказки Зак оказался лежащим подбородком на животе Анджила, в глазах горел азарт, а идеи наскакивали одна на другую.   
\- Я буду рыцарем, а ты Драконом.  
\- Ну, спасибо. Пока на полигоне я откусываю тебе голову с завидной регулярностью.  
Зак возмущенно зарычал.  
\- Рыцари не рычат, - со смешком поправил его Анджил, - а кто будет принцессой?  
\- Нам не нужна принцесса! Нам и так хорошо.   
\- Рыцарям положено спасать или защищать честь того, кому они поклялись верности.  
Над этой информацией Зак серьезно задумывается, перебирая в уме подходящие кандидатуры.   
\- Сефирот может быть Рапунцель, но ее никто не спасал, - он огорченно отметает не оправдавший себя вариант, пока Анджил хохочет, представив себе эту картину.  
\- Я буду спасать тебя! Ну, и вообще рыцарь же, - он краснеет, - может влюбиться в дракона? Зачем ему какая-то девчонка..


	18. ***

Зак, сидя на корточках, увлеченно пытался поймать кошачий хвост. Кошка раздраженно наблюдала за его попытками, словно не понимала, неужели это двуногое существо не обладает хотя бы зачатками ума, но уходить никуда не собиралась. Зак веселился, ему нравилось, видимо, именно то, что цель все время ускользала.   
\- Солджер второго класса Зак Фейр, вам больше нечем заняться?  
Анджил умел подходить так, что его было не заметить даже, если очень захотеть. Зак подпрыгнул и вытянулся в струнку прежде, чем понял, кто к нему обращается. Кошка фыркнула и гордо прошествовала по своим делам, на мгновение прижавшись к ботинку Анджила, обозначила свою признательность или дала понять, что ее вахта закончена.  
\- Анджил! Ты вернулся! Как прошла миссия?  
\- Прошла, - он кивает, - как твои успехи? В том, что мы тренировали до моего отъезда, - не в ловле кошачьего хвоста, конечно, но он уточняет на всякий случай, потому что Бахамут его разберет, как работает причинно-следственная связь в голове Зака. Если он чем-то очень увлечен, то, не задумываясь, и отвечает о том же.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, - Зак морщится, - без тебя никак. Я едва не сломал себя в нескольких местах.  
\- Несомненный талант. Поищем менее травмоопасный способ.  
\- Ты меня лучше подстрахуй, как тогда, - Зак ухмыляется и получает подзатыльник.  
\- За задницу я тебя подержу в другой раз, когда справишься с задачей, - и в качестве поощрения треплет его по голове.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - немедля вскидывается Зак и стискивает его в объятиях.


	19. ***

Фейерверки расцветают в непроницаемо-черном вутайском небе яркими цветами и всполохами, потрескивая, рассыпаются искрами. Зак устраивается подбородком на плече Анджила и жмурится.  
Сегодня нет задания, сегодня их должны забрать, и они просто ждут транспорт. Местные жители на всякий случай расходятся в стороны, потому что увидеть Анджила без его меча можно только в ШинРа-блидинг, в виде исключения.  
Сегодня в Вутае старинный праздник. Анджил наверняка знает его название и чему он посвящен, но Зак не спрашивает, потому что не так уж и важно по поводу чего вокруг так красиво.  
\- Почему в Мидгаре не устраивают праздников? Разве нам нечего отметить?!  
\- Третью годовщину, - Анджил задумывается, - второго разрушения заново отстроенного жилого сектора? Постройку очередного реактора? Или парад в честь захвата Вутая? Зак, экспансия не повод для праздника.   
\- Да уж.. Погоди, - Зак срывается с места и бежит в сторону торгующих всякой всячиной палаток.  
\- У нас будет свой праздник и свой фейерверк! - он вручает Анджилу палочку бенгальского огня и зажигает его от своего, - просто праздник, потому что без них никак нельзя. Запомни этот день, - он упирается лбом в лоб Анджилу.  
\- С праздником!  
\- С праздником, - улыбается тот в ответ.   
Зак умудряется из всего окружающего их дерьма извлечь единственную завалявшуюся в нем жемчужину.


	20. ***

Как Заку удается раскидать всего два ботинка по всему доступному пространству так, чтобы о них приходилось спотыкаться на каждом шагу - непостижимая для Анджила загадка.  
\- Подъем.  
Зак вертится в кровати уже час, совершенно не собираясь принимать вертикальное положение.  
\- Тренировка, Зак.   
\- Ты вчера просто вкатал меня в матрас! Я без сил.. - Зак раскидывается звездой и косит глазом: удалось отсрочить неизбежное или нет?  
\- Вкатал, значит, - хмыкает Анджил, - хорошо. Больше никаких тебе поблажек, отбой четко по расписанию. Будем блюсти твой режим, чтобы ты не заснул на ходу и не разбил голову.  
\- Анджи-иил! - Зак взвивается ужом над кроватью и на скаку пытается попасть ногой в штанину, - Я уже бегу! Видишь?   
\- Две минуты. У тебя осталось две минут прежде, чем двери учебного полигона должны закрыться за твоей спиной.   
Сефирот не любит ждать..  
Зак проносится мимо него, на ходу чмокая в щеку, чем вызывает желание пойти у него на поводу и на этот раз, - стоит взять себе на заметку, - но Анджил просто провожает его взглядом, позволяя себе едва заметную улыбку.  
"Он скоро на голову тебе сядет", - мысленно одергивает он себя и качает головой. Зак и так уже удобно устроился на его шее, болтая ногами и вертя головой на триста шестьдесят градусов.   
\- Загляну к тебе в обед! - доносится до не уже из коридора.


	21. ***

Лайфстрим.. жизнь этой планеты. Все возвращается в него, откуда и появилось, чтобы раствориться в нем и снова стать планетой. Все, кроме них. Они чужие всему здесь. Планета не может не принять их, ей некуда деться, так же как и им. Все они, в ком есть хоть одна клетка Дженовы. Анджилу это не слишком важно. Если ты не можешь изменить что-либо, найди в себе волю это стерпеть.   
У Анджила было достаточно времени подумать, и он не сомневается: однажды планета просто выплюнет их назад, когда ее терпение кончится, чтобы они убирались на все четыре стороны.   
Он смотрит на свое крыло, больше не считая себя монстром, просто другим. Не таким, как те, безликие и безымянные, становящиеся бирюзовыми искрами. Меч сюда протащить нельзя - хорошая попытка, жаль, что бесполезная. Держать себя в форме можно и так. Неужели она надеется, что со временем придет смирение? Анджил хмыкает, глядя на Зака и.. С этими двумя она точно просчиталась.  
\- Не мог не влезть?  
\- Помочь другу, - он улыбается, - это мой долг.  
\- Он хочет сюда, - Анджил пожимает плечами, пока Зак вертит в руках белое перо, - но выполняет данное тебе обещание.  
\- Ты зануда, - Зак пихает его в плечо, - нет бы сказать, что ревнуешь!  
\- Зак..  
\- Да, ты не ревнуешь. Ты, чертов романтик, Анджил Хьюли, ты в курсе?   
\- Раскусил, - он разводит руками и вздыхает. Ну, что он еще может сказать в свое оправдание, когда этот разговор повторяется уже сотый раз? И все из-за того, что он забрал его сюда, как привык забирать всегда, когда Зак оказывался в передряге.  
\- Ну, в общем, я тут подумал, - Зак чешет в затылке, - это же называется "пока Бахамут не разлучит нас", да?  
Анджил стискивает пальцами виски, но тут в этом бесконечном, белом нигде не бывает боли. Сколько времени пройдет прежде, чем он капитулирует перед этим высказыванием?   
\- Зак Фейр, я готов согласиться с тем, что тебе вредно думать.  
\- Эй, я сказал родителям, что у меня есть невеста! Врать не хорошо, - Зак возмущенно скрещивает руки на груди и кивает головой для верности.  
Анджил щелкает его по носу.  
\- Врать не хорошо.


	22. ***

Зак морщит лоб, он непривычно серьезен и собран. Анджил стискивает зубы, зажимая рукой рану, пока Зак возится с тем, чтобы наложить ему простейшую повязку - все, что они сейчас могут себе позволить. Даже если ты Солджер, сложно убедить собственный разум, не гонять кровь без толку, когда она не возвращается, а хлещет из тебя наружу. Боль провоцирует всплеск адреналина, адреналин расширяет зрачки, учащает дыхание и сердцебиение. Зак на взводе не меньше, похоже, что ему не приходило в голову, что такое может случиться.   
Зак проводит запястьем по лицу и на коже остается темная, блестящая на солнце полоса, быстро становящаяся ржаво-коричневой.  
\- Это всего лишь очень неприятная рана, - Анджил смотрит на кровь, которую он теряет. Уже критично или еще нет? Перевязка едва ли помогает. Кровоостанавливающая губка просто не справляется, слипаясь с тканью, становясь тяжелой, смешивая запах медикамента с вязким приторно-тошнотворным ароматом густеющий на жаре крови. Анджил видел такое не раз и не два. Неуязвимых не бывает. Он смотрел в стекленеющие глаза, держал чужие обжигающе горячие кишки, прижимая их скользкую змеящуюся массу к рассеченному животу, чтобы кто-нибудь успел помочь. Либо делаешь это, либо в ужасе отскакиваешь прочь.  
\- Зак, - о том, чтобы куда-то идти не может быть и речи, - ты забираешь оставшуюся материю и возвращаешься.   
Он хочет возразить, это видно, но уходит, не говоря ни слова.  
Умение дождаться помощи не менее важно, чем владение мечом, скорость, маневренность и сила.  
Минуты тянутся часами, боль медленно растворяется внутри, превращаясь в одну бесконечную пульсацию, голова тяжелеет и начинает клониться в бок, хочется спать. От каждого вдоха начинает мутить. Анджил смотрит по сторонам, не позволяя взгляду замереть на одной точке, перебирает воспоминания, которые подсовывает сознание, все, что угодно лишь бы не отключиться. Он сгибает ногу, зная что сейчас боль вспыхнет с новой силой - это проясняет разум.   
Почти темнеет, когда на горизонте появляется черная точка, приближающаяся с каждой секундой. Зак выскакивает из кабины едва вертолет начинает заходить на посадку и, пригибаясь от поднявшегося песка и ветра, бежит к нему, на полном ходу падая на колени, всматривается в спокойные глаза и улыбается, не рискуя на радостях повиснуть на шее. Анджил поднимает руку, передавая ему меч.  
Теперь можно потерять сознание.


	23. ***

\- Эй, мы уже выяснили, что я тебе дорог чуточку больше, чем твой меч, - Зак склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на Анджила.  
\- Да.  
Глупо было бы не согласиться.  
\- Значит я тебе ближе, чем он, только я не всегда рядом, - Зак продолжает вести логическую цепочку, которую Анджил честно пытается проследить.   
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Тебе нужно, чтобы я чаще оказывался рядом.  
Коридор, в котором Анджила настигло это откровение ничем не выделяется из десятков таких же в ШинРа билдинг: яркий свет ламп, призванный имитировать дневной, тусклый блеск металлических поверхностей, тихий шорох вентиляции и короткое эхо их шагов.   
\- А я думал, что тебе надо реже давать мне повод на демонстрацию этого факта.   
\- Иначе я бы вообще не узнал об этом никогда! Так что все к лучшему, тот монстр подвернулся очень вовремя.   
Если кто и подвернулся да еще и во время так это его меч, Анджил совершенно не сомневался в этом. Точно так же как и не сомневался в том, что сейчас в голове Зака шел напряженный мыслительный процесс и результат был не только неизвестен, но и совершенно непредсказуем. С некоторой энтропией вокург себя он уже смирился, в конце концов никто не тянул его за язык и не подталкивал брать на себя ответственность за чужую голову. Кроме того Анджил ни капли не сожалел об этом, что тоже немало значило, а меч был всего лишь закономерным следствием из этого.  
\- Ты должен признать, что я тебе нравлюсь, - Зак огорошил его второй раз, а коридор все еще не сменился.  
\- В каком смысле?  
Зак поискал быстрый ответ, не нашел и впал в глубокую задумчивость.  
Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо, но что-то подсказывало Анджилу, что уже было поздно.  
\- У меня не было мужчин, - признался Зак через десяток другой шагов, - но эта мысль не кажется мне отталкивающей. Можешь признаваться, как угодно.   
Анджил запомнил коридор, поклявшись себе обходить его впредь десятой дорогой.


	24. ***

Зак несется сломя голову по коридорам, потому что боится не успеть. Он краем уха слышал, что Солджеры первого класса приходят на полигон, когда там нет тренировок, чтобы размяться. Ему до жути интересно посмотреть хоть краем глаза.   
Анджил едва ли был готов к тому, что на него из-за поворота вылетит неуправляемый снаряд. Тело среагировало само, как привыкло, ну, разве что меч остался без дела. Он поймал мальчишку на излете, до того, как тот успел пропахать носом пол.  
\- Кадет..  
\- Зак Фейр! Солджер третьего класса.  
Для Солджера реакция могла бы быть и получше. Анджил вздыхает.  
\- Где-то горит?  
\- А вы разве не должны быть сейчас на полигоне? - Зак понимает, что ляпнул что-то не то и мысленно дает себе по шее, - Нет, вроде не горит.   
В его тоне слышится легкое сожаление: значит все таки не успел.  
\- Сегодня он в моем расписании не значится.  
Анджил смотрит на мальчишку перед ним: на восторг, которым светятся глаза, на то, как он переминается с ноги на ногу. Кажется хочет задать вопрос. Хотя нет, если он хочет спросить - это происходит. Это забавляет, хочется, если не улыбнуться, то по крайней мере хмыкнуть.   
\- Я буду на полигоне вечером, - зачем он говорит это Анджил не знает, просто появилось безотчетное желание, и он согласился с ним.   
Зак не верит своим ушам. Вот же его угораздило напроситься!  
\- Не забудь прихватить меч, - Анджил, качая головой, уходит дальше по коридору.  
День проходит, как в тумане, и время ползет невыносимо медленно. И только спустя пару часов Зак понимает, что вечер - это очень растяжимое понятие. Он срывается с места, чтобы на этот раз уж точно не пропустить. Анджил стоит, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене, ждет. Зак останавливается, запыхавшись, упирается руками в колени, чтобы отдышаться.  
\- Ты всегда перемещаешься на скорости?  
\- Нет.. я.. просто.. не хотел.. опоздать..  
\- Зак.. - Анджил возводит очи горе. Он открывает дверь зала, пропуская Зака вперед, и протягивает ему визор.  
\- Готов? - Мальчишка так отчаянно кивает головой, что Анджил снова хмыкает, - теперь это в твоем расписании.


End file.
